The Mummy: My Version
by chugirl2526
Summary: This is my version of the mummy, only with a eight year old Samantha in it. Full summery inside. Chapter 3 up now!
1. Meeting the Carnahans

The Mummy- My Version.

Summary- Everyone else is doing it, so i thought I'd do my own version of the first Mummy film, only with a eight year old Samantha in it joining them. For this story, just ignore my other stories to save confusion. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now.

Author's Notes- Only Samantha is what I own. I do not own any other characters, but I would like to own Jonathan and Rick. Please tell me if I've nicked or used anybody else's ideas and if this story seems weird with Samantha in it because of my other stories. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now. And Ardeth is not Sam's step-brother.

Also I'm starting the story from straight where we meet Evy and Jonathan for the fisrt time in the film.

P.S. I'm using the mummy film script off internet to help me with this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Meeting the Carnahans and the Key.

Cairo, Egypt. 1923.

Inside the museum of Antiquities of Cario, A young woman was pearched on top of a very unstable looking ladder propped up againest a bookcase surrounded by many other bookcases. She was wearing a boring, long biege coloured dress with her brown hair in a bun and eyeglasses set firmly on her nose, enlarging her light blue eyes. Evelyn Carnahan was currently restacking books from under her arm to their proper selves in the library.

"Tuthmosis? What are you doing here?" She asked to no-one inparticular in her British accent. She looks over her shoulder to find the bookcase containing books beginning with 'T' and ending with books beginning with 'O'. Evy reaches over to place the book back, but the gap between the bookcases was a bit too far. So the ladder pulls away from the bookcase and she's left there doing a stilt walking act, there she loses her balance and the ladder slams into the bookcase she was working with before. That bookcase slams into the next one, which slams into the next one, until every bookcase was on the floor, books and papers covering the floor.

"Oops" Was all she could say to the mess she accidently made, as she took her glasses off. A noise behind her caused her to turn around, and Evy found the Curator looking at her with a look of fury and disbelief on his face.

"Look at this. Sons of the Messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locusts. Anything but you! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy" He spluttered out in anger.

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident" She replied, picking up some of the books and papers of the floor.

"When Ramesses destroyed Syria, it was an accident. You are a catastrophe! Why do I put up with you?" He said, a bit more calmly. Evy turned to face him again, trying to contain her anger.

"You put up with me, because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic, and I'm the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library, that's why".

"I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons, Allah rest their souls. Now I don't care how you do it, how long it take. Straighten up this mess!" He yelled at her, then walked off. There was a banging noise coming from the Ancient Eygptain section which caused her to turn around.

She walked towards the entrance of the section and gathered a flaming torch in her hands. The rom was full of ancient artifacts from Eygpt, in cases, on the walls, everywhere.

"Abdul? Mohammed? Bob?" She called out to thin air. Another noise came from a sarcophagus that was open. Letting her curiosity take over, Evy leaned over the sarcophagus to have a luck-

-Then a rotting mummy sits up suddenly and screeches at her. Evy drops the torch and starts screaming, then stops when she could hear a man and young child laughing loudly. The man sits up next to the mummy and the young girl of eight stands up next to him. The man had short, curly sandy-brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, wearing a biege suit. The young girl looked excatly like her father sitting next to her, except she had dark brown, bushy hair.

"Good one, dad. she fell for it excatly as you said she would" She laughed out. Evy had the look of anger on her face, but looked more at her brother then her niece.

"Jonathan, you, you-" She was nearly exploding with anger.

"Drunkard? Fool? Rat-bastard? Please call me something original" He smiled as he picked up his daughter and helped her out of the sarcophagus.

"Language in front of your daughter, Jonathan" she yelled at him, resulting in a grin from Samantha. "Don't worry, aunty Evy. I've heard many of those words from growing up around here, so I don't mind dad saying them" Which resulted in a laugh from her father and a shocked expression on Evy's face.

"Anyway, Jonathan. Have you no respect for the dead?" She pulls a cigarette out of the mummy's mouth. "Right now, I'd rather like to join them".

"Well, I wish you do it sooner then later, before you ruin my career like you did to yours. And you're drunk in front of your own daughter as well. Now get out" She slaps him across the face and helps him out the sarcophagus. He stumbles, bleches and stands up again. Jonathan was definatly drunk. "Aunty Evy, I'm usesd to him like this as well. I help him with his hangovers when you're at work".

"My dear, sweet, baby sister. I'll have you know that my career is on a high note" Samantha looked at him with a 'Yeah, right' look.

"High note. Ha! Oh look, I'm really not in the mood now. I've made a bit of a mess in the library and I've been rejected by the Bembridge Scholars again. They say I haven't got that much experience in the field"

Jonathan walked over to her and placed his forehead on her's "You'll always have me, Old mum" "And me" came the girl standing next to them. Sam walked over to the siblings and gave them both a hug. Jonathan and Evy have looked after Samantha since her mother died when Sam was two. Her mother left Sam in Jonathan's care before she died and the siblings have taken care of her since.

"Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up" He ran back to the sarcophagus and starts lifting up the limbs until he finds what he was looking for.

"Oh no, not another worthless trinket, Jonathan, if I have bring one more piece of junk to the Curator to try and sell for you..." She was stopped there because of the ancient, silver puzzle box was shoved under her nose. Again her curiousity got the better of her.

"Where did you get this?" She took it out of his hands and turned it round in her own, looking at every detail on it.

"On a dig, down in Thebes" He looked over to his daughter and saw the 'Yeah, right' look on her face again. Sam knew excatly where he got it, but she promised to her father that she wouldn't tell Evy because she'll have his head.

"My whole life I've never found anything, Evy, please tell me I've found something" She pressed a button on the side of the box and it unfolded itself to make a key and to reveal a ancient papyrus.

"Jonathan". "Yes?" "I think you found something" Evy unfolded the papyrus to reveal a ancient map.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the curator's office, Evy and Jonathan were standing either side of the curator and Samantha was sitting on the desk, swinging her legs.

"See the cartouche there, it's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it" Evy said, excited. "Perhaps" Was the only thing the curator said.

"Two questions. Who was Seti the first and was he rich?" Jonathan asked, Samantha rolling her eyes.

"He was the wealthiest Pharoh of the Old kingdom" She told him. "Good, that's good. I like this fellow, like him very much".

"I thought you would, dad" Sam said, earning Jonathan to ruffle her hair.

Evy points to a corner of the map "I've already dated it, this map is almost four thousand years old. And the hieratics over here... It's Hamunaptra".

The curator has a nervous look on his face, but it soon disappears "Don't be ridiculous, we are scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth".

Jonathan looks over to Evy "Are we talking about THE Hamunaptra?" He asks.

"Yes, The City of The Dead. Where the early Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt" She answered him.

"Yes, in a big underground treasure chamber" The curator laughed at that "Oh, come on, every knows the story..."

He was cut off by his daughter "I'm eight and even I know that story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On Pharaoh's command, a flick of the switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes". Jonathan and Evy looked down at her proudly. They both taught her about her Eygptian heritage when her Eygptian mother died. Well, Evy taught her nearly everything she knows now, Jonathan taught her cards and pickpocketing.

"As the Americans would say: it's all fairy tales and hokum" The curator held the map to a candle and it set on fire. He droped it to the floor where Evy and Jon patted it out.

"You burned it! You burned off the part with the lost city!" Jon said, sad and angry at the same time. Samantha gave the curator a suspicious look.

"It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned" The curator said in a matter of factly sence.

"Righ then. Jonathan, Samantha, looks like we're going to find the city ourselves. Come on" Jonathan walked behind his sister out of the office. The curator reached over to where they left the key, only to have it bing snatched by Samantha, who ran out of the room after her father and aunt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right. I'm so sorry if this is really confusing, this story I mean. If it is, please tell me. from chugirl2526.


	2. Meeting and Saving O'Connell

The Mummy- My Version.

Summary- Everyone else is doing it, so i thought I'd do my own version of the first Mummy film, only with a eight year old Samantha in it joining them. For this story, just ignore my other stories to save confusion. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now.

Author's Notes- Only Samantha is what I own. I do not own any other characters, but I would like to own Jonathan and Rick. Please tell me if I've nicked or used anybody else's ideas and if this story seems weird with Samantha in it because of my other stories. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now. And Ardeth is not Sam's step-brother.

P.S. I'm using the mummy film script off internet to help me with this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Meeting and Saving O'Connell.

The Carnahan family were inside Cario prison, a filthy, dingy place full of the criminals and lowlifes of Cario. Jonathan and Evy looked around the prison with disgust, while Samantha looked around with wonder and courage. Jonathan was in amazement of how his daughter would not show any fear in any situation. The warden walked over to them and told them to follow him.

"You told me you found it on a dig down in Thebes" Evy said with anger. "Well, I was mistaken" Jonathan argued back. Samantha just looked back and forth at the two arguing siblings, daring not to say anything.

"You lied to me!" Evy argued back. "I lie to everyone, what makes you so special?" Jonathan said back, shrugging his shoulders.

"I am your sister" "Well, that just makes you more gullible" He replied, a bit nervous of his sister's anger.

"You stole it from a drunk at the local bar" Evy yelled. "Picked his pocket actually" Jonathan said quietly.

"Samantha, did you know anything about this?" Sam put on a fake mask of hurt on her face "Me, aunty Evy. I didn't know a thing-" Evy gave her a hard look, which made Sam change her mind "Alright, I did. But dad made me promise not to tell you other wise you'll have his head". Evy looked at her brother, who had a sheepish look on his face. "I don't know what to do with you two" She sighed.

The warden took them over to some cells. Sam went right up to the bars, while her father and aunt stood a bit more away.

"What is this man in prison for?" Evy asked. "I did not know, so when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself" The warden replied.

"And what did he say?" Evy asked again. "He said... He was just was just looking for a good time" As he said that, the door behind the bars burst open and two guards dragged out a man with scraggy hair and filthy clothes.

"This is the man you stole it from, this filthy criminal?" Evy addressed to Jonathan. "Yes, so why don't we go and find something to drink or..." Rick looked Evy up and down once, then looked at Samantha and then asked Jonathan "Who's the broad and the small broad?"

Evy looked shocked and Sam just smiled "This is my sister, Evelyn or Evy and this is my daughter, Samantha" Rick looked dissapointed "Oh well, guess your sister's not a total loss"

Evy looked like she was going to blow her top, and the warden went off to help someone. She then took this opportunity to ask about the box.

"We uh,... found your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it" She asked, getting closer to the bars.

"No" Rick said plainly, with a blank look on his face.

"No?" Evy repeated.

"No... You came to ask me about Hamunaptra" Evy and Jon looked around to make sure no-one else heard. "How do you know the box came from Hamunaptra?" Evy asked.

"Because I was there when I found it. I was there" Jonathan came too close to the bars "How do we know that's not a load of pig's swallow?" He asked. Rick recognised him unfortunatly.

"Don't I know you?" "No, I've just go one of those faces" Jon was cut off by a punch to the jaw and lays on the floor out cold. Samantha just laughed at him and said "Serves you rightly, dad" which made O'Connell smile.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" Evy asked, stepping over Jonathan "Yeah, I was there" Rick said "You swear?" She asked "Every damn day" He said.

"No, I mean..." "...I know what you mean. Seti's place, City of the Dead"

"Could you show us how to get there?" Evy asked getting closer.

"You want to know, you really want to know?" "Well, yes"

Evy was so close to the bars now, O'Connell grabbed her chin and kissed her full on the lips. "Then get me the hell out of here" Rick was dragged back and beaten by the guards, then taken out of the cage.

"Where are they taking him?" Evy asked to the warden, who just came back and was watching them talking. "To be hanged. Apparently, he had a very good time" Samantha didn't know whether to laugh at this or be scared for O'Connell's life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the courtyard, gallows were in the middle ready. Hundreds of prisoners were watching as O'Connell had a noose tightened around his neck. Evy is with the warden up in the balcony, while Jonathan was with Samantha down below with other prisoners.

Samantha told Evy to try and save Rick's life because she knew they could trust him, even if he did deck her father.

"I'll give you £100 to spare this man's life" Evy begged.

"I would pay £100 to to see him hang" The warden countered.

"£200" "Proceed" "£300" O'Connell listened to the barter for his life going on, and became hopeful.

"Any last requests, pig?" The hangman asked "Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go" Rick spat at him. He asked the warden, who said no and then slapped O'Connell around the head.

"£500" Evy finalised "And what else, I'm a very lonely man" He touched her knee, and she slapped him with her handbag. All the prisoners laughed, so he commanded O'Connell to hang.

"NO" Evy shouted. Rick fell though the trap door of the gallows and the rope nearly snapped his neck when it stopped. But...

"His neck did not break! Good! Now we watch him strangle to death" The warden said, enjoying every minute of it. Evy looked down at O'Connell and saw his face turning blue, Samantha and Jonathan were also looking shocked at this.

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra" She said

"You lie" said the warden "I would never lie" Evy countered.

"Truly?" "Yes, and if you let him down I'll give you 10"

"50"

"20"

"40"

"30"

"25" "Deal" Evy finalised. Relealising his mistake, the warden ordered Rick to be cut down. The hangman cut him down, and looks up to see Evy waving at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At night, back at the museum, in the curator's office. He was talking to a man in black robes with tattoos covering his face and a hook hand. "She must die, the three of them must die" The curator demanded, talking about Evy, Jonathan and Samantha.

The man in black robes said plainly "They will all die in the desert like all the others"

"No, they have seen and know too much. Not only do they have the map, but also the key as well" The curator said, leaning across his desk. The man looked scared at this news.

"The key? They have the lost key?" He asked. The curator nodded.

"Then we will kill them, we will kill them and all those with them"

"Good. Then burn the map and retrive the key"

"It will be done, but what about the American explorers?"

"Without a guide, they will become lost and die in the desert" The man in black robes nodded then left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, next chapter. Please read and review. From chugirl2526.


	3. Boat ride into danger

The Mummy- My Version.

Summary- Everyone else is doing it, so i thought I'd do my own version of the first Mummy film, only with a eight year old Samantha in it joining them. For this story, just ignore my other stories to save confusion. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now.

Author's Notes- Only Samantha is what I own. I do not own any other characters, but I would like to own Jonathan and Rick. Please tell me if I've nicked or used anybody else's ideas and if this story seems weird with Samantha in it because of my other stories. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now. And Ardeth is not Sam's step-brother.

P.S. I'm using the mummy film script off internet to help me with this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: The Boat-ride into Danger.

Giza Port. Next day.

The port was packed with stalls selling anything and everything. Jonathan, Evy and Samantha walked passed them down towards the huge boat.

"Are you sure he'll really turn up?" Evy asked "Undoubtedly, I know the breed, he may be a cowboy, but his word is his word" Jonathan replied, while watchinghis daughter go over to a near-by stall.

"Personally, I think he's filthy, rude and a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit" She repiled back, annoyed.

"Anyone I know?" Could be heard behind them. They turned around and saw O'Connell walking up to them; shaved, showered with a new haircut and clothes. He looks more dashing and handsome than ever and Evy is definatly impressed "Oh... um,... hello" She stuttered.

Jonathan took O'Connell's hand and shook it "Smashing day to start an adventure, eh O'Connell?"

"Yeah, smashing" He replied, feeling for his wallet "Oh, I never steal from a partner, partner"

They both shared a laugh "That reminds me, no hard feelings about the punch?"

Jonathan replied "Oh, no. Happens all the time" Evy looked O'Connell straight in the eye "Mister O'Connell, can you look me in the eye, and guarantee me this is not some sort of flimflam? Because if it is, I'm warning you --"

"You're warning me?" O'Connell repiled, annoyed "Let me tell you that my whole damn garrison believed in it so much, that without orders, we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And all we found was sand and blood. I'll take your bags" He takes the bags on board the ship.

Samantha came back over and said as she passed O'Connell "You clean up well, O'Connell. I think you got Aunty Evy's approval" She turned around once she saw her aunt's shocked and embrassed face.

Jonathan saw Evy following O'Connell with her eyes wistfully "Yes, yes, you're right, filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel, nothing to like there at all" Samantha giggled and Evy just gave him a look with a smile. Then the warden came along.

"Bright good morning to all" He said cheerfully "Oh no, what are you doing here?" Evy asked "I am here to protect my investment, thank you very much" As he went on board.

Jonathan, Evy and Samantha all sighed in annoyance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nile, night.

The moon is shining brightly, and a narrow barge sails towards the ship. Three men in black robes sat inside the barge, the one sitting at the front has a hook for a hand.

On board the ship, Jonathan and some americans are having a game of poker, Samantha is also playing, stting next to her father. O'Connell walks over in time to see her win the game they were currently playing "Full house, boys" She yelled happily.

The Americans moaned at being beating by not only a girl, but an 8 year old girl, but Jonathan smiled down at her proudly "I taught her everything I know" Samantha rolled her eyes and started to deal out the next game, when her father spotted O'Connell.

"Sit down, O'Connell, we could use another good player" O'Connell shook his head "I only gamble with my life, never my money".

One of the Americans looked up, who's name is Daniels "Never? What if I were to wager five hundred dollars says we get to Hamunaptra before you?" Another American, Burns just wiped his glasses.

O'Connell looked shocked "You're looking for Hamunaptra?" Another American, this one called Henderson answered "Damn straight we are"

"And who said we were?" Everyone pointed to Jonathan and Samantha "They did" They both smiled sheepishly to O'Connell "Alright then, it's a bet"

The Eygptologist that the Americans brought along asked "What makes you so confident, sir?" O'Connell raised an eyebrow at him "Well, what makes you?"

Henderson collected his cards from Samantha and answered "Well, we've got us a man who actually been to Hamunaptra" Jonathan brightened up immediatly "What a coincidence, why O'Connell---"

He was hit in the ribs by O'Connell's gunnysack and got elbowed in the side by his daughter "Is it my play? I thought I just dealt?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evy sat on a table, reading a book until O'Connell dropped his gunnysack, staling her "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" He apolgised.

She looked up at him "The only thing that scares me, Mister O'Connell, are your manners" "Still angry about that kiss, huh?"

"If you call that a kiss" O'Connell, now annoyed, unrolled his gunnysack to reveal revolvers, pistols, hunting knives, a massive elephant gun, and a half dozen carefully wrapped sticks of dynamite. Evy looked at them all, amazed and shocked.

"Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?" She asked, as she picked up a knife "There's something underneath that sand, something underneath that sand" He answered, taking his knife back and started cleaning his guns.

"Yes, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact, a book, actually, my brother thinks there's treasure and my niece thinks there's adventure. What do you think is out there?" He gave her a look "In a word, evil"

"I don't believe in that hokem, Mister O'Connell, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there, The Book Of The Amun-Ra. It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit" She explained.

"And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold, makes no nevermind to you, right?" She gave him an impressed look "You know your history, Mister O'Connell" He finished cleaning a gun "I know my tresure".

Evy got up to leave, but turned round to him and nervously asked "By the way,... why did you kiss me?"

O'Connell, still cleaning his guns, just shrugged his shoulders "I was about to be hanged, seemed like a good idea at the time" She was furious and stormed off, passing Samantha who was coming to see where they were. "What, what did I say?" O'Connell asked after her.

Samantha walked up to him and was going to demand why her aunt was upset and angry, when some snickering could be heard. O'Connell walks over to the sound and picks up a weasely looking man wearing a fez.

"Well if it ain't my little buddy, Beni. I think I'll kill you" He raised a gun to Beni's face "You wouldn't in front of a child" The weasely man said, pointing a look towards Samantha who was watching them.

"True. So, you're the one leading the Americans, I shoulda figured. So what's the scam? You get 'em out in the middle of the desert then leave 'em to rot?" Samantha came closer, as if trying to figure Beni out.

"Unfortunately no, these Americans are smart, they pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo, so I must go all the way" O'Connell let him go and Beni relaxes "You never believed in Hamunaptra, O'Connell. Why are you going back?"

They looked towards the camel paddock and saw Evy stroking one of the camels, who then nipped at her. Samantha gave a giggle, making Evy look at them. Embrassed, she made her way down the deck "That girl saved my neck, along with this one and her father" He said, pointing at Samantha.

"You always did have more balls then brains" They both shared a laugh, then O'Connell turned to Samantha and whispered to her "_Your aunt told me you know which people you can trust, can we trust him?_" She looked back at him '_No, not really_'.

O'Connell nodded and started laughing with Beni again, bfore picking him up and tossing him over the side "Goodbye Beni" They heard a splash and shared a smile, before Samantha went off to find her aunt. Then O'Connell finds a set of wet footprints on the floor, he looks over the railings, then goes on full alert seeing that the footprints were following Samantha and Evy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evy walks around her cabin, dressed in a nightie with a book in hand (Surprize, surprize). She shakes her head at the thought of O'Connell kissing her and puts the book on the table. She starts brushing her hair and the book falls on the floor, so she bends down and picks it up. When she gets back up, the hooked, black robe wearing man and he puts his hand around her neck and places the hook in front.

"Where is the map?" He sneers, Evy nodding towards the table, on which the map was laid "And where is the key?"

"Key, what key?" She asked, scared out of her mind. Then O'Connell comes in followed by Samantha, who was on her way here but he stopped her to confirm his supicions to her.

Hook spins around and places Evy in front of him. The candle light flickers and the window opened to reveal another black robed man, who started shooting with guns. O'Connell returned fire and Evy stabbed Hook in the eye with the candle, blinding him momentarily. O'Connell then grabs Evy's hand and Samantha around the waist and dragged them out the room. A laturn falls onto the couch in the cabin and sets it on fire.

"The map, we forgot the map" Evy shouted, turning back for it "I'm the map, it's all up here" O'Connell told her, still dragging her away "Oh, that's comforting" She replied back "Where's my dad?" Samantha asked, to no-one in particular.

Hook had just recovered enough to see the box on the floor "The key" He mutters, reaching for it. Until the door opened and knocked him into the flaming couch. Jonathan rushed into the room "Evy, Samantha!", then he saw the box/key and nearly had his hand cut of when he reached for it, by Hook. Hook raises a gun he found at Jonathan, making him backpaddle out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On deck, it was going mad. Fires were started, people were panicking. O'Connell, Evy and Samantha stood by a wall, waiting for him to reload his guns. Bullet holes were made quite near to them, but he finished reloading and started shooting again, taking down quite a few Med-jai. They made their way to the railings.

"Can you swim?" He asked Evy "Of coure I can swim, if the occasion calls for it" He lifts her up "Trust me, it calls for it" Then he tossed her over the side of the boat into the water, then turned to Sam "You next"

She shook her head "I'm not leaving until I know my dad is safe" Then she went off. Then the warden came over "What are we going to do?" He asked O'Connell, panicking "Wait here, I'm going to get help" He said, jumping into the water.

The warden waited until the penny dropped in his head, and then he jumped after O'Connell. Jonathan finally made his way to the railings after being chased by Hook, watching as the americans were enjoying themselves a bit too much, shooting the enemy "Americans" He muttered to himself.

Then Samantha ran around the corner to him "Dad, you're alright" They hugged, then seperated as Hook finally got to them. He raised up his hook to finish them off, but got shot by Henderson five times before falling into the water.

"I say, bloody good show chaps" He grinned down at Sam "And did we panic, dad?" He tossed the box/key in the air and caught it "We think not" Then a giant flame licked out at them, causing them to jump overboard, as well as the Americans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O'Connell, Evy, Jonathan, Samantha and the warden made it onto the shore. Beni shouts from the over side of the riverbank "Hey O'Connell. Looks to me like I've got all the horses"

O'Connell shouts back "Hey Beni, looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river" Beni thinks for a moment, then kicks the water in anger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we go next chapter. Quite a long one this time, hope you like it. I mixed both things from the script and film. From chugirl2526.


	4. Arivvings and Findings

The Mummy- My Version.

Summary- Everyone else is doing it, so i thought I'd do my own version of the first Mummy film, only with a eight year old Samantha in it joining them. For this story, just ignore my other stories to save confusion. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now.

Author's Notes- Only Samantha is what I own. I do not own any other characters, but I would like to own Jonathan and Rick. Please tell me if I've nicked or used anybody else's ideas and if this story seems weird with Samantha in it because of my other stories. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now. And Ardeth is not Sam's step-brother.

P.S. I'm using the mummy film script off internet to help me with this story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Arrivings and Findings.

At an Bedouin trading post, Jonathan, Rick and Samantha were trying to get camels from a trader, while the warden was being chased out of a tent full woman.

"Five, I only want five" Then Samantha spoke in prefect Arabicfor the camels, taking the money out of her father's pocket and paying him, leaving Jonathan looking shocked and O'Connell laughing.

"I can't believe the price of these fleabags" He moaned, taking two camels for him and the warden, O'Connell took two camels for himself and Evy and Sam took her own "We probably could have got them for free, all we had to do was give him your sister" O'Connell replied.

"Yes, awfully tempting, wasn't it?" Jon went off to give the warden his camel. Evy came out of a tent wearing a gorgeous, tightly fitted, Bedouin dress "Awfully" O'Connell said to no-one in particular, but Sam heard him "Ohhh, O'Connell and Aunt Evy, sitting in a tree..." She stopped when he ruffled her hair and laughed as she went to her father.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they traveled across the sand dunes, Jonathan started off his complaining "Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting" The warden, who was eating some chicken, spat out some grizzle "I think they're cute" Evy said, as she stoked her camel's head.

"So do I, even though they can sometimes be usless buggers" Samantha called out, remembering her first time on a camel, the usless thing wouldn't move until someone shouted food. They traveled for a long time across the beautiful golden sand dunes. Samantha spent her time talking everyone, even the warden, asking them questions about their lives.

Then it became night, the moon shining high in the sky. Jonathan and Samantha were sleeping, with the warden between them. He started snoring really loudly, so Jonathan did the most logical thing: smacks the warden with his whips then went back to sleep again.

Evy was also asleep, nearly falling off her camel, until O'Connell pushed her back on her saddle. He looked up on top of a cliff, and saw a load of men in black robes, just watching them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jonathan and the warden started arguing "And you snore" The warden looked at him offened "I do not snore" "Yes, you did. You snored all night" Samantha just rolled her eyes at the argument and made her camels go forwards to O'Connell's and Evy's

"We're almost there" O'Connell said, looking at Evy "How are you sure?" She asked. He looked down to the floor, where many skeletons were sticking out of the sand. Evy looked disguted, while Samantha looked at them with wonder "Cool" She said quietly.

"What the bloody hell are they?" Jonathan asked, equally as disgusted as his sister "Other seekers of Hamunaptra" The warden answered.

They passed a rather large dune, where the American party meet them. Both parties stopped a few feet away from each other, and waited.

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Daniels demanded "Patience, my good sahib, patience" Beni answered him.

Henderson called over O'Connell "Remember our bet, first one to city, five hundred cash bucks" O'Connell and Beni just stared out at the flatness ahead, making Evy, Jonathan and Samantha gives looks at each other.

"Get ready for it" Evy looked for O'Connell "For what?" He answered "We're about to be shown the way" The sun began it's rise, until it got to the point that a volcano started showing. Both parties then shot off towards it, O'Connell and Beni had a fight which whips were struck at each other and Beni ended up on the floor. Samantha just sucked her tounge out at him and Evy said "And that serves you right".

O'Connell was shooting out in front, while Evy's camel was closing in on him, when she got neck and neck with him, she smiled at him. Then all of a sudden, her camel shot off, while Jonathan and Samantha were cheering her on. Soon enough, Evy was the first into the city, followed by O'Connell. Samantha came last out of their party, turned to the American party and shouted "Well, looks like you've lost to another girl" Making them swear out loud.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The diggers that are with the Americans started shifting rocks from an entrance into Hamunaptra. The Egyptologist was giving instructions to them from on top of the entrance, while Henderson looked over to where O'Connell's party "Do they know something we don't?"

The Egyptologist just turned to him "They are lead by a woman, what does a woman know?"

Across the volcano, O'Connell was getting ropes tied to pillers ready to go down into the city. The warden was doing nothing and Jonathan was cleaning some mirrors with Samantha "According to Bembridge Scholars, inside the statue of Anubis was a secret compartment, perhaps containing The Book Of The Living" O'Connell looked up from his work "What are the mirrors for?"

Evy looked at him "Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see" He shrugs and jumps into the cervise they found into Hamunaptra. Underneath, they found themselves in a chamber. O'Connell, Jonathan and Evy took a torch each, while Samantha looked around in wonder.

"Do you realise we're standing in a room no-one has entered in over four thousand years" Evy said, excited.

"What is that God awful smell?" Jonathan asks, sniffing the air. Samantha pointed to the side of him and he saw the warden standing near him. Evy then brushes the cobwebs of a metal disk and pushes it down, so it could catch the light "And then there was light".

The whole chamber then lit up with light, showing a room with many tables in it "Oh my God. It's a prepartion room" Evy stated, excited.

"Preparation for what?" Rick asked, his curiousity rising "For entering the afterlife, O'Connell" Samantha stated, looking as amazed as Evy.

"Mummies, my good son, this is where they made the mummies" Jonathan stated, as they made their way out of the room.

While walking down a narrow passageway, a rumbling sound could be heard. Everyone braced themselves, and the warden just farted "Dear God" Sam stated, looking as though she was going to collapse.

They kept on walking until they got to a half buried statue of Anubis. Suddenly, a scratching sound could be heard. O'Connell pulled out his pistol, while Jonathan pulled out a tiny derringer and pulled Samantha behind him. They then jumped out of the side of the statue, only to find themselves faced with the Americans.

"Ya scared the bejeezus out of us, O'Connell" Henderson stated, starting to put his gun away "Likewise" O'Connell said, doing the same with his gun.

"This is our statue... friend" Daniels said "I don't see your name written on it... pal"

Then Beni came from behind them "Four to one, O'Connell, your odds are no-so-good" O'Connell pointed his gun towards Beni "I've had worse" Jonathan pointed his tiny gun towards Beni as well "Yeah, me too" O'Connell just gave him a look and turned back towards Beni.

Evy then pulls O'Connell's arm down "Let's be nice, children, if we're going to play together, we must learn to share. There are other places to dig" He cocked his guns and put them away, then got lead away with Jonathan, Samantha and the warden at his heels.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"According to my calculations, we should be right under the statue. We'll come up right between his legs" Evy said. She, O'Connell, Jonathan and Samantha were in a chamber underneath Anubis's statue. O'Connell and Jonathan were smashing the ceiling above them.

"And when those dirty yanks go to sleep...no offense" Jon said, before looking at O'Connell "None taken".

"We'll sneak right up and steal that book from right under them" Samantha said, watching as they worked "Are you sure we can find the secret compartment?" O'Connell asked.

"Well, if those beastly Americans haven't got to it before us...no offence" "None taken" Jonathan looked around the room "Where'd our smelly little friend get to?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warden crawled his way though a small, narrow passageway. He reached the end and stands up inside a chamber. A mural wall comes alive, embedded into it are dozens of black amethyst scarbs. Awestruck, the warden pulls out a pocket knife and starts prying away at one of the precious bugs "What's this? Black gold?"

He puts it into his sidebag and starts prying more off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beni and the Americans hover around the Egyptologist, who's found the serect compartmant inside the statue of Anubis. The Egyptologist brushes sand away from the seam and Henderson steps forward and grabs the seam, -- the Egyptologist quickly stops him "Stop, Seti was no fool. Perhaps we should let the diggers get it out?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll let them open it" Henderson agreed. Three diggers get crowbars and start prying at the seams. Then, a burst of liquid comes out of the seams and sprays onto the diggers, making their skin melt off their bodies. The Americans and Beni screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evy and O'Connell sit on rocks, taking a break from the digging and talking about mummification. Jonathan was playing golf with rocks and one of the tools and Samantha was watching her dad and listen to her aunt.

"Do you know how they took out your brain?" Evy asked "They stick a red hot poker up your nose, scramble things about a bit and rip it all out though your nostrils"

O'Connell winced "Oh, that's got to hurt" Samantha spoke up with a smile "Don't worry. You'll be dead when they do that"

O'Connell spoke up again "If we don't get out of here alive, don't put me down for mummification" Jonathan didn't look at him from his golf game "Likewise" He took a shot and the ceiling cave in, O'Connell jerks Evy clear and Jonathan takes Sam from danger.

As soon as the dust cleared, everyone got up again to see what fell. It looked like a stone casement.

"Oh my... it looks like a sarcophagus" They look up "Buried at the base of Anubis" Evy looked down again and continued "He must have been someone of great importance...or he did something very naughty".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The warden is still prying away at another scarab It rips off and he drops it into his pouch, only he misses, and it scarab quietly falls to the sandy floor without the Warden noticing. The amethyst starts to glow. Something inside starts to wiggle; as if the amethyst were some sort of strange cocoon. Then it splits open and a real live scarab beetle scurries out.

It races over to the warden's shoe, quickly burrows into the leather and vanishes inside. The warden's eyes fly open and he starts screaming, dropping his knife and frantically starts clawing away at his pant leg, higher and higher until he rips open his shirt revealing a large, hideous lump where the scarab was.

It keeps burrowing under his skin. It burrows it's way along his belly and his chest. The warden claws and scratches at it, trying to stop it. The lump then burrws up his neck, the warden starts screaming even more as the scarab burrows into his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evy is dusting the sand of the top of the sarcophagus, and starts staring at the only hieroglyph. Jonathan strums his fingers impatiently on it "Well, who is it?"

Evy looked puzzled as she said "He who shall not be named" O'Connell blows on what seems to be the lock to the sarcophagus "There's some kind of lock here. You say these thing's are made of granite with a steel interior?"

"Quarried granite with a cobalt lining" Samantha answered, trying to get a better look "Whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out" Jonathan spoke up, lifting Sam on to his shoulders.

"It will take a month to get in here withoput a key" O'Connell replied. Evy then had the look of recognition on her face and started rummaging though Jonathan's pack "That's it. A key, the man with the hook for a hand on the barge said something about a key" She appeared from the bag again with the key/box in her hands "That's mine" Jonathan whined reaching out for it, only to have Evy slap his hands.

Samantha laughed as Evy placed the key into the lock prefectly and smiled. They both stopped when they heard screaming coming from the corridor behind them. They all went outside the chmaber to see the warden shooting down the corridor, Jonathan and O'Connell try to grabbed his hands to stop him, but he slipped their grasps. He then slams his head down into the wall and falls down dead.

Evy, O'Connell and Jonathan stood there, wide-eyed and breathing hard. Jon comforted his daughter, who had just witnessed her first death of someone she knew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here is the next chapter, I used both the script and the film for this chapter and I probably will for the whole story really. Please read and review. From chugirl2526.


	5. Dnagers and Awakenings

The Mummy- My Version.

Summary- Everyone else is doing it, so i thought I'd do my own version of the first Mummy film, only with a eight year old Samantha in it joining them. For this story, just ignore my other stories to save confusion. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now.

Author's Notes- Only Samantha is what I own. I do not own any other characters, but I would like to own Jonathan and Rick. Please tell me if I've nicked or used anybody else's ideas and if this story seems weird with Samantha in it because of my other stories. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now. And Ardeth is not Sam's step-brother.

P.S. I'm using the mummy film script off internet to help me with this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five- Dangers and Awakenings.

Jonathan, Evy and Samantha sat around the fire in their little camp, O'Connell has just gone off to see the Americans. Samantha finally calmed down to say "What do you think killed him?"

"Ever see him eat?" Jonathan answered, with a hint of humour. She smiled, then notised O'Connell coming back to them. He settled down next to Evy.

"Seems the Americans had a little misadventure of their own today, three of their diggers were melted" O'Connell told them. Jonathan looked disgusted when he asked "How?"

"Pressurized salt acid. Some sort of ancient booby-trap" O'Connell metional. Samantha spoke up "Maybe this place really is cursed", then the campfire flicker, causing Jon, O'Connell and Sam to share a look. Evy just laughed.

"Don't belive in curses, eh?" O'Connell asked.

"No, I don't. I belive that if I can touch it and I can see it, then it's real. That's what I belive" Evy told him, poking at the fire with a large stick.

"Well, I belive in being prepared" O'Connell answered back, cocking his rifle.

"Let's see what our friend the warden belived in" Jonthan said, as he started going around inside the warden's pouch. Then he screams loudly, as he takes his hand back out. Evy and O'Connell screamed and Samantha was immediatly at her father's side.

"What? What is it?" She asked. Jonathan just sucked on his finger and pulled out a old brown bottle.

"A broken bottle. Seagrams, if I'm not mistaken. Well, he might have been a stinky fellow, but at least he had good tatse" He took a lond drink of it, while Sam sat by him, realived it wasn't something serious.

Suddenly, gunfire could be heard from the American camp. O'Connell was immediatly up and tossed his rifle to Evy "Stay here" He yelled, as he ran to the camp.

So, Evy ran after him anyway, with Jonathan and Samantha following. Jonathan taking his bottle of seagrams with him, as well as a smaller gun "Wait, didn't the man just say stay here? Evy?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dozen Med-jai warriors made their way into the American camp, shooting down anyone who got in their way. Several diggers got killed, while the Americans were firing back.

O'Connell starts firing with them, as he runs up on top of some rocks. He then leaps out and tackles him off the leader's horse. The two men slam to the ground and O'Connell spins up onto one knee and fires his handgun. It blows the scimitar out of the leader's hand.

O'Connell is about to shoot again when a horse rides up between them. A scimitar swoops down, almost takes O'Connell's head off, misses him by an inch. O'Connell leaps up and blows the Rider off his mount. He looks around, but the leader was missing.

Evy hides behind some rocks, watching the scene, suddenly, she hears something coming up behind her and spins around. A Med-jai warrior races at her. Evy quickly backpedals over the rocks, terrified. The warrior raises his scimitar, about to strike. Evy screams, trips over a rock and fires the rifle, blowing the warrior off his mount.

Jonathan and Samantha stood behind a quite high wall, Jonathan firing while Sam stayed next to him, watching the carnage. All the while, Jonathan kept taking swigs of his Seagrams until Beni came over and took the bottle from his hands, taking his own swigs. He stopped in mid pause when he saw the Med-jai leader coming at them, scimitar raised.

Beni spat the drink in Jonathan's face and he, Jon and Samantha ran for their lives. O'Connell notised this and jumped from some more rocks, onto the leader and started hand-to-hand combat with him. Samantha saw this and turned back, ignoring his father's pleas to come to him.

She leapt onto the leader's back and held on, while he tried to shake her off. O'Connell raises a gun at him, but the leader's scimitar knocked it out of his hands. O'Connell then rolled on the ground and draws a stick of dyamite out of a bag in the camp. He lights it and waves it in front of the leader.

"Alright, stop. We will shed no more blood tonight" Samantha got off him and the leader got onto his horse "But leave this place, leave this place or die. You have one day" He yelled something in Arabic and the other Med-jai warriors rode off with him into the distance.

O'Connell watches them, then blows out the fuse of the dynamite. He then walks over to where Evy is, followed by Sam. Evy was lying down on the sand, with the rifle still pointing up. O'Connell helped her up and Sam hugged her in relief.

"You alright?" O'Connell asked Evy.

She nodded "Yes...Fine...Thank you" They look around the camp, many bodies of the diggers layed around. Samantha felt sorry for them, even though she never knew them 'No-one should have to go like that' She thought quietly to herself.

Daniels spoke up "That proves it. Old Seti's treasure gotta be under that sand for them to protect it like that"

O'Connell disagreed "These are desert people. They treasure water, not gold"

Then Evy looked around, worried "Where's Jonathan?" Sam also looked worried as she couldn't find her father.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan landed on the floor, his eyes wide open, looking dead. His eyes then closed and he put on his goofy grin. He is definatly drunk. Then he passes out next to his daughter, who was also asleep. They found him with Beni, hiding in some sort of small cave. They were sharing the bottle between them, and were nicely drunk when they were found. Samantha refused to talk to her dad for a while, for scaring her like that. But she soon forgave him.

O'Connell and Evy, who were also nicely drunk themselves after finishing of what was left in the bottle, laughed at Jon's antics. O'Connell offered Evy some more drink, but she refused, slurring badly.

"Unlike my brother, I know when to say no" So she took the bottle from O'Connell anyway and took a swig. O'Connell then had it back and finished off the last drops.

"Unlike your brother, I just don't get you" He answered back to her. She nodded.

"I know, you're wondering what is a place like me doing in a girl like this?" Her speech seriouly shot by the drink.

"Something like that" O'Connell answered. Evy pulled out a old pendent and opened it up, showing him a picture of two adults.

"You see, my father was a explorer, he loved Egypt so much that he married an Egyptian. My mother, who was quite an adventurer herself" She told him.

"And what about the kid?" He asked, indicating to Sam.

"Oh, her mother died when she was very young. Me and Jonathan have brought her up since" She smiled as she looked down at her niece.

"Ok, I get your mother and I get your father. I get your brother and your niece as well, but you I just don't get" Evy gets up to her feet, insulted.

"I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure hunter, or a gunfighter! Mister O'Connell But I'm proud of what I am" O'Connell looks up to her and asks "And, what is that?"

She holds her head up high "I am a librarian" She smiles and kneels down next to O'Connell, looking right into his face "I am going to kiss you now, Mister O'Connell"

He looked at her back, with a smile on his face "Call me Rick" Evy smiles and leans in for the kiss, only to pass out in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the chamber under Anubis the next morning, Evy, O'Connell, Jonathan looked extremely hungover as they tried to slide the stone covering off the sarcophagus.

Samantha stood by and watched them. She woke up bright eyed and bushy tailed to start the day, getting everyone up for breakfast. After seeing the condition they were in, she tried to help them with their hangovers as much as she could.

She then gave Evy a lecture on letting herself get drunk in front of her, then gave one to O'Connell on letting her aunt get drunk. Sam didn't bother giving one to her father as this wasn't the first time he got a hangover.

"I can't belive you let me get drunk" Evy shouted, but not too loudly.

"Don't blame me, I can't remember being there" Jon protested back.

"Neither do I, now you metion it" She answered back. O'Connell looked hurt.

"You don't?" He asked. She gave him a nervous look.

"Why? Should I?" He gives her a cheesey grin

"Hell yeah, you said it was the best time you ever had" Evy looked so embrassed, so she turned around and kept sliding the cover over. It soon fell off onto the stone floor, when a loud crash. Evy, O'Connell and Jonathan held their sore heads, while Samantha laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the Americans, four diggers reach into the secret compartment. They slowly pull out a stone chest and set the chest down on the sandy floor. The Egyptologist begins to translates the hieratics.

"There is a curse upon this chest" He told them.

"Curse my ass" Daniels swore "Yeah, who cares?" Henderson asked.

The Egyptologist gives them the evil-eye

**"**In these hallowed grounds, that which was set forth in ancient times, is as strong today, as it was then"

Henderson rolls his eyes, not beliving it "Okay, what's it say?"

The Egyptologist slowly and carefully reads the inscription"Death will come on swift wings to whomever opens this chest".

A gust of wind blows into the chamber making the torches flicker. All the Diggers suddenly run out of the chamber in fear. The Americans suddenly became very nervous.

The Egyptologistcontinues "It says, there is one, the undead, who if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse"

"Yeah, well, let's just make sure we don't bring anybody back from the dead then, huh?" He joked in nervous humour.

**"**He will kill all who open this chest,... and assimilate their organs and fluids.And in so doing he will regenerate. And no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this earth" Beni swore somethingin Hungerian and ran out off the chamber in fear as well.

The Americans just opened the chest anyway, dust covering them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside with Evy's party, the wooden part of the sarcophagus they found was showing.

"I've dreamed about this ever since I was a little girl" Evy clapped her hands, excitedly.

"You dream about dead guys?" O'Connell asked, getting a look off Evy and a laugh off Samantha. Evy then starts dusting the cover and stops

"Look, all the sacred spells have been chiseled off. This man must not be condemned in this life, but in the next" Samantha stood next to her, also intriged. Jonathan and O'Connell were too excited to care.

"Tough break" O'Connell said "Yeah, I'm all tears. Let's see who's inside shall we?" Jonathan said, placing the key/box into the lock of the wooden sarcophagus.

He turns it until the lock clicks, then he and O'Connell start slowly pushes the lid. It eventually falls down and the most hideous corpse pops out. Evy, O'Connell and Jonathan screamed, but Samantha, who was never one to show fear, just watched in silence before emitting "Cool".

The corpse was twisted and deformed and looked at them hideously though his empty eye sockets.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" O'Connell asked

"No, mummies are usually still wrapped in bandages and more old looking" Sam answered "This guy still looks...looks..."

"...Juicy?" Jonathan finished her sentence.

"Yes, he's more than four thousand years old and still decomposing" Evy answered.

"Look at this" O'Connell pointed to the lid on the floor. There are fingernail scratches and dried blood over it.

"Oh my god. this man was buried alive" Evy points out, shocked "And he left a message "Death is only the beginning""

Jonathan looked around nervously, Samantha didn't show her fear but deep down she felt it. O'Connell looked around the room "Where's my gun?"

Jonathan shouted "What are you going to do? Shoot it?"

"If it comes to life, hell yeah" O'Connell answered back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the Americans, they lift the lid off the chest. Inside, there was a sack which they unfurled to reveal a black obsidian book.

"I have heard told of this book, but I never truly believed it existed. This, good gentlemen, is a most priceless treasure. The Black Book of the Dead" The Eygptologist told them.

Henderson kicked the sandy floor in anger "No, I wouldn't trade it for a brass spitton" He then kicked the chest to reveal a lower compartment, filled with five jewel encrusted canopic jars. One is shattered and without jewels.

"Now we're on to something" Henderson smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At night, the two camps came together for dinner. Sam sat with O'Connell and Beni as they roasted some meat over a fire. Jonathan walked over to them and sat next to his daughter, winkling his nose at the smell of the food.

"What is this stuff? It smells like our late friend, the Warden" He looked horrified at the grins on the three faces looking at him. Samantha finally laughed.

"Rat gizzards, dad. Smell bad, but taste worst. The best the desert have to offer according to O'Connell" She still held the smile on her face when the Americans came over and sat opposite them.

"Say O'Connell, whadaya think these honey's'll fetch back home?" Henderson asked, waving his about.

"We hear you gentlemen found yerselves a nice gooey mummy. Congratulations" Burns said, scarcastically.

"Ya know if ya dry him out, you can sell him for firewood" The Americans laughed.

"You won't be saying that when I win them off you in our next card match" Samantha told them.

They stopped laughing at that and Evy came over and sits next to O'Connell, in between him and Jonathan, and places a load of bug skeletons on the floor.

"Scarabs, flesh eaters, I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years living off the flesh of a corpse" She told them.

"Are you saying somebody threw these things in with our guy, and they slowly ate him alive? O'Connell asked, horrified looking at the skeletons.

"Very slowly" Sam answered, holding one of them in her hands.

"He certainly was not a popular fellow when they planted him" Jonathan said plainly.

"Must of got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter" O'Connell joked.

"According to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved for only the most evil blasphemers. In all of my research, I've never read of this curse actually having been performed" Evy told them again.

"That bad eh?" O'Connell asked.

"Yes, they never used it because they feared it so. It's written, that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt" Evy was turning into a storyteller, everyone around her listening closely.

"Let's see..There was frogs, flies, locusts..." Jonathan started the lsit of the ten plagues.

"...Hail and fire..." Samantha continued.

"...The sun turning black..." Henderson spoke next.

"...Water turning into blood..." Daniels continued.

"...And finally, my favourite, boils and sores" Jonathan ended.

All the men shared nervous looks, while Evy and Sam just laughed and pulls out a meat stick from the fire "Rat gizzard, anyone?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evy takes a walk round the camp, and sees the Eygptoloist asleep, the Book of the Dead and a jar under his arms. As quietly as she could, Evy tip-toes over to him and steals the book quickly from under his arms and takes it back towards their camp.

She finds O'Connell and Jonathan asleep. Samantha was still awake, still playing around with the bug skeleton from before. She looked up at her aunt and smiled. O'Connell then woke up and saw the book in Evy's arms.

"That's called stealing you know" He mentioned.

"According to you, my brother and my niece, it's called borrowing" She knelt down in the sand, with the book resting on a rock.

O'Connell and Sam moved closer "Are you sure you should be playing with that thing, aunty Evy?"

"It's only a book. No harm came from reading a book" She opened the book and the fire flickers. O'Connell and Sam shared a nervous look, then turned back to Evy, who was reading from the book easily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the mummy's chamber, Evy's voice echoed in the vast chamber. The anicient Eygptian words filled the room, the corpse's eyes opened and it screamed an unearthly scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eygptologist woke up suddenly from his bed "NO. You must not read from the book!" He yelled.

A strange, piercing sound is heard coming from out of the desert. O'Connell and Evy found it best to wake up Jonathan and Samantha. The Americans run out of their tents. The sound starts to get louder and closer. And then from out of the darkness a huge wall of locusts swirls into the camp and envelops everyone.

O'Connell grabs Evelyn and with Jonathan at their side they race for the crevice trying to fend off the horrid vermin as they go. Beni and the Americans run for the temple. Samantha, who tripped and lost her father and aunt, went her own way into the underground of the city.

The Egyptologist is covered in locusts. He stares at The Book Of The Dead, looking haunted "What have we done?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evy, O'Connell and Jonathan ran down the narrow corridor, picking locusts of themselves.

"Did you see that!? Locusts! Billions of locusts!" Jon screeched with fright.

"That's one of the plagues, right? The locust plague?" O'Connell asked.

"This is not a plague. It's generational. Every so many years the locusts of Egypt have a population explosion and they all take flight" Evy told them, until she trod on something squishy.

O'Connell shined a light down to her feet " Okay,... and what about frogs?"

Jonathan turned around, searching "Where's Samantha?" He asked, worry in his voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Americans and Beni ran down another corridor, until Burns tripped and fell. His glasses skidded across the sand and got smashed in the rush. He staggers to his feet and squints, making his way down the corridor by keeping his hands on the wall.

About ten feet in front of him, there was a figure of a man "Daniels, is that you?" He called out. He staggers a little more towards the figure "Henderson?" He asked.

Burns trips and falls into the rotton chest of the figure. He takes his hand out and screams, before a skeletal hand covers his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha runs down another corridor, calling out her father's, aunt's and even O'Connell's names. She hears a sound a few feet away and runs towards it.

She notises Burns lying on the sandy floor, face down. Sam rans over to him and turned him over, unable to stop the small scream come out of her mouth when she saw what had happened to him. She gathered him in her arms and took him with her to find her family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evy, O'Connell and Jonathan walked slowly up a narrow corridor, then the sand shifted and live flesh eating scarabs crawled out of a hole. The gang ran from them and down a pathway surround by pits. Jonathan and O'Connell jumped onto a couple of pedestals, while Evy hides inside a grotto. The wall behind her opened and she fell into the opening.

When the scarabs had past them, Jonathan and O'Connell looked around to fine someone was missing "Evy?" Jon shouted out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evy sat up in the sand, gathering her bearings. She stood up and looked around, hearing a moaning noise. She turned around and saw Samantha there in the middle of the floor, helping a man, one of the Americans.

"Samantha?" She looked up and plastered a smile on her face. Sam ran to her aunt and hugged her.

"We were so worried about you. What happened?" Evy asked, relived. Samantha told her what happened and showed her to the man.

"Aunt Evy, this may come as a fright to you. I found him like this" Sam removed the bandage she made from some of her skirt, from around Burns eyes. Evy let out a gasp as she saw he didn't have any eyes left "He has also has lost his tounge".

Evy backs away from him, only to bump into something worse. The mummy they had found, was watching her though fresh eyeballs "Well, at least we now know what happened to Burns" Sam said, scared and worried.

"Sam, I want you to get Burns out of here while you still can" Evy ordered. Samantha wasn't in the mood to argue, so she gathered Burns in her arms again and carried on towards what she thought was the exit.

The mummy squinted though his new eyes at Evy, who had backed into a wall "Anck-Su-Namun?" He asked in anicient Eygptian.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha was getting tired now, but she knew she had to get Burns to medical attention immediatly. She stopped for a minute to get her breath back, and heard a noise. A rushed blur of black robes past her eyes and gathered her and her burden up before she could scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan and O'Connell were trying to find the opening of the back of the grotto.

"Damn-it! Must be a trap door around here or somethin'" O'Connell said. They turned around when they heard men screaming. Coming down the pathway was the Americans and one of the diggers.

"Run, you sons of bitches, run" Henderson yelled to them. Jon and O'Connell joined them running and the digger tripped. O'Connell went to go back to help him, but the flesh eating scarabs go to the digger first, stripping his flesh from his skeleton. Jonathan and the Americans react with horror, and O'Connell runs past them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mummy kept getting closer to Evy, until O'Connell came flying into the room.

"There you are. Would you quit playin, around! Let's get outta here already!" He turned around and saw the mummy, then jumps back in fright. Jonathan and the other two Americans came though the doorway and jumped back in fright at the sight of the mummy.

The rotting corpse then opened his mouth and let out an almighty scream. O'Connell then screams back at him and shoots him with his rifle, blowing the mummy off his feet. He then grabbed Evy and ran out of the chamber, Jonathan and the Americans following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, they were surprised to see ten Med-jai, their weapons aimed at them. The Eygptologist was on his knees with his hands above his head, while Samantha was kept a hold of by the leader "Let me go, I have to find my family"

"Samantha" Jonathan called out. She stopped struggling and smiled at her father. The leader let her go and she ran to her father, hugging him.

"Oh thank God, you're safe" Jon sighed, tears in his eyes of relief. Their reunion was short lived as the leader stepped fowards.

"My name is Ardeth Bay, leader of the Med-jai. I told you to leave or die, you refused, and now you may have killed us all. For you have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more than four thousand years"

"Relax, I got him" O'Connell answered back.

"No mortal weapons can kill this creature. He is not of this world" Ardeth stepped back so two warriors dragged Burns into plain view, the bandage been removed from his eyes so everyone could see the vacent sockets.

"You bastards, what did you do to him?" Henderson yelled, gathering his friend into his arms.

"Hey, they didn't do anything to him. I found him like that, and tried to get him out. They helpped me get him out" Samantha yelled back to him, tears of frustration in her eyes.

"It's true. We saved him! Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Now leave, all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all" Ardeth answered. Henderson looked back over at Sam and nodded his thanks.

Ardeth continued "We must now hunt him down, and try and find a way to kill him, before he consumes the earth"

"I told you, I got him" O'connell said. Adreth turned around to face him.

"Know this, the creature will be coming for you. He must consummate the curse. And until he does, he will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop" He said.

"What is the creature's name?" Samantha asked, curiously.

"You may call him Imhotep, but we shall keep on calling him the creature"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beni slowly backs up around Anubis, eyes wide, gun up. He turns around and Imhotep is standing right there. Beni drops his gun and grabs at the chains around his neck, religious symbols and icons dangle from each chain. Beni holds the first one up: a Christian cross. He quickly makes the sign of-the cross and blesses himself in English.

**"**May the good Lord protect and watch over me as a shepherd watches over his flock. And may Satan in all his forms be vanquished forever" It has no effect on Imhotep, who continues forward.

Beni quickly grabs at the other symbols and icons, holding them out towards Imhotep, one after the other, trying to slow his progress: an Islamic Sword and Crescent Moon necklace; a Hindu Brahma medallion; a small Buddhist Bodhisattva statue. All while blessing himself in Arabic, Hindi, Chinese and Latin.

Nothing works. Imhotep's skeletal hand reaches for Beni's throat And then he holds up the Star of David and blesses himself in Hebrew. Imhotep stops in his tracks. His hand lowers. His grotesque new eyeballs stare at Beni.

**"**The language of the slaves" Imhotep said, in hebrew. He takes a step back.

"I may have use for you. And the rewards will be great" Imhotep said in hebrew still. He reaches into his tattered robe and then holds out in his hand, a tiny pile of little jewels. Beni's eyes widen. Imhotep raises his other hand, it holds the broken canopic jar.

**"**Where are the other sacred jars?" Imhotep yells in hebrew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone above ground got all their stuff ready and got onto the nearest camel, racing of into the distance. A skeletal hand bursts out of the sand, sheriking horribly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. Really long chapter this time lol. Sorry it took so long to do, what with college work and that. From chugirl2526.


	6. Deaths in the Fort

The Mummy- My Version.

Summary- Everyone else is doing it, so i thought I'd do my own version of the first Mummy film, only with a eight year old Samantha in it joining them. For this story, just ignore my other stories to save confusion. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now.

Author's Notes- Only Samantha is what I own. I do not own any other characters, but I would like to own Jonathan and Rick. Please tell me if I've nicked or used anybody else's ideas and if this story seems weird with Samantha in it because of my other stories. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now. And Ardeth is not Sam's step-brother.

P.S. I'm using the mummy film script off internet to help me with this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- Deaths in the Fort.

British Fort, Cairo.

Evy and Rick are inside Evy's bedroom. A steamer trunk is flung open after being thrown on the floor, Rick is chucking a load of dresses into it. Samantha was watched them while sitting on the bed, fussing Evy's white cat.

"I thought you didn't believe in this stuff?" He shouted, as Evy started taking the dresses back out again.

"Having an encounter with a four thousand year old walking-talking corpse tends to convert one" She answered, as Rick made his way to the wardrobe again.

"Forget it, we're out the door down the hall and gone" Samantha disided to make herself heard.

"Can I say something about this-" Rick interupted her "Unless it's a way to get your aunt to change her mind about this, then no" Samantha huffed at him, that reminded him of Evy, then she walked out the room to find her father.

"You didn't have to say that to her, she was probably going to say something that would help this situation" Evy told him.

"Dosen't matter, we're going" He was determined. Rick was still packing Evy's clothes away.

"No we are not. We woke him up, and we must try and stop him" Evy was still unpacking her clothes.

"We? What we? I told you not to play around with that thing" Rick said angerly.

"Fine. I... I read from the book, I woke him up and I intend to stop him" Evy placed her hands on her hips, irritated.

"How? You heard the man, there is no mortal way of killing him" Rick said.

"Well, we'll just have to find an immortal way" She said and in her haste, she slammed the ld of the trunk on top of Rick's hands. He yelled in pain and stuck his fingers in his mouth.

"According to that Book, once this creature has been reborn, his curse will spread, and as he grows in strength, so will his curse grow, infecting the people until the whole of the earth is destroyed" Evy continued, while still unpacking her belongings.

"Is that my problem?" Rick yelled, his fingers still plusing with hurt.

"It's everyone's problem now" She yelled back.

"Look lady, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and bring you back, and I did, now were even, end of job, end of story, contract terminated"

"Is that all I am to you, a contract?" Evy was so angry and humilated.

"You can tag along with me, or you can stay here and try to save the world?" Rick gave her a choice.

"I'm staying" Evy finalised, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine" Rick yelled, slamming the door behind him. He then walked back into the room, and threw down a teddy he had currently held.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick made his way down into the casbah of the fort. An older guy with a walrus mustache is drunk and talking to some tough customers. He wears British WWI fighter pilot gear.

"I'm the last of the Royal Force still stationed here, you know? All the other laddies died in the air and were buried in the sand" The pilot said, walking with Rick to the actually bar. "Ever since the end of the Great War, there hasn't been a single challenge worthy of a man like me"

They make their way over to Jonathan and Samantha, who was looking at the key/box. Rick flicked him in the head and Jon put it away, pouring shots of whisky from a bottle he just bought "Well, we've all got our own problems, don't we Winston?" Rick said, taking his own shot.

"I just wish I would've chucked it with the other laddies, gone down in a flame of glory, instead of sitting around here, rotting from boredom and booze" He took the shot Jonathan was- well did, currently hold and knocked it back in one go "Oh well, back to the airfield" Winston slapped them both on the back, earning a giggle from Sam and walked off.

"Tell me, is your sister...?" Rick began to ask, but Jonathan cut in "Oh yes, very much so" Henderson and Daniels stood beside them and Jonathan began pouring shots again.

"Well, we're all packed up, but the damn boat dosen't leave till tomorrow" Henderson complained, taking his shot.

"Tails set firmly between your legs, I see?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, you don't have some walking corpse coming after you" Samantha turned to Daniels "How's your friend?"

"He had his tounge and his eyes ripped out, how would you feel?" He said, irratated. Samantha looked down hurt and said nothing more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the fort, Burns was currently have visitors in his room: Beni and a stranger in some ragged robes and a Eygptian death mask.

"I'm so glad to meet you" Burns spoke with a severe speech impediment (of course you would too, with your tounge ripped out). He also had a bandage around where his eyes would have been. He reached out his hand to shake hands with the stranger.

Beni stopped his hand "Prince Imhotep does not like to be touched, silly Eastern supersition I'm afraid"

"Please forgive me" Burns pleaded, leaning forwards and knocking over a cup of tea on the table.

"Mister Burns, Prince Imhotep thanks you for your hosbilality, -- and for your eyes,... and for your tongue. But more is needed, the Prince says he must finish the job, consummate the curse which you and your friends have brought down upon yourselves".

Burns screamed as best as he could as Imhotep took of the mask, and showed his horried corpse like face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick, Jonathan, Samantha and Henderson were still at the bar, Daniels had gone away. The four of them slugged down thier shots (Samantha was allowed a little bit in this situation), then spat it back out.

"Sweet Jesus, that tasted like...like..." Henderson said in horror.

"...Blood" Rick finished.

"And the rivers and waters of Egypt went red and were as blood" Jonathan quoted, Samantha looked on in wonder at the water fountain in front of them, now sprinkling out red liquid.

"He's here" Rick said, walking off to find Evy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evelyn calmly steps into a courtyard carrying a book she was reading. A blast of thunder and lightning scares her. She hears a voice calling her and she turns around. It's O'Connell, breathing hard.

"We've got problems" He huffed out. And that's when a barrage of hail and fire slams into the courtyard. Rick and Evy run under the eaves.

"He's here. He's definatly here" Rick shouted out above the thunder.

"The creature? Are you sure?" Evy asked, confused.

Rick waved his arms at the hail and fire outside "Pretty sure".

They then race up the stairs after hearing a scream and got into Burn's room. Evy spots Burn's shirveled up corpse and gasps, putting her hands to her mouth. Rick looks over to the other side and draw his gun. Imhotep was regenerating, Burn's skin was beginning to cover his bones and rotton flesh. As soon as it began, it was finished.

"We are in serious trouble" Rick said, getting his gun out. Imhotep starts coming towards him and Evy, so Rick opens fire. The bullets just shoot off bits of rotton skin. Jonathan, Samantha, Henderson and Daniels came into the room and tried to pull out their own guns.

Imhotep knocked Rick into the guys (Sam stepped to the side just in time) and turned towards Evy "You saved me from the undead. For this, I shall make you immortal" He spoke to her in anichant Eygptian. He was about to kiss her when a tinkling could be heard, the white cat was on the piano in the room. Imhotep screeched and turned into a sand whirlwind, blowing himself out of a window.

Samantha helped the others up, just as Rick said "We are in very serious trouble".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, hope this satifises you for a while until I can get my college work finished. Sorry I haven't been writing for a while. Please read and review. From Chugirl2526.


	7. More Dangers

The Mummy- My Version.

Summary- Everyone else is doing it, so i thought I'd do my own version of the first Mummy film, only with a eight year old Samantha in it joining them. For this story, just ignore my other stories to save confusion. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now.

Author's Notes- Only Samantha is what I own. I do not own any other characters, but I would like to own Jonathan and Rick. Please tell me if I've nicked or used anybody else's ideas and if this story seems weird with Samantha in it because of my other stories. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now. And Ardeth is not Sam's step-brother.

P.S. I'm using the mummy film script off internet to help me with this story. I'm so sorry this is so late, I've been so busy with work and other stories and sorry this is a short chapter as well but still :)

--

Chapter Seven- More Dangers.

Evy, Jonathan, O'Connell and the two other Americans made their way up the stairs of the Cairo museum where we first came in.

"There's only one person who can tell us what's going on" Evy said, turning into a large room. Inside, they saw the curator talking to Ardeth Bay "You" The guys took out their guns and pointed them at them, while Jonathan held his daughter behind him.

"Miss Carnahan, gentlemen" The curator greeted them coolly.

"What's he doing here?" Evy asked, anger getting to her.

"Would you like to know, or would you rather shoot us instead?" All the guns are uncocked and holstered back.

"After what I've just seen, I'm willing to go on a little faith here" O'Connell answered.

Everyone then moves into positions around the Seti the first display. The curator sits in the throne, with Ardeth standing next to him, Jonathan and Samantha stood in the chariot, while Rick and Evy stood a bit away.

"We are part of an ancient secret society and we have a sacred mission, passed down through thirty-nine generations. For over four thousand years we have guarded The City Of The Dead. We are sworn to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world" The curator explained.

"And because of you, we have failed" Ardeth said, annoyed.

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Evy asked, appalled.

"To stop this creature? Yes!" The curator yelled.

"Why dosen't he like cats?" Sam asked, her voice full of curiousity.

"Cat's are the guardians of the underworld. Until he's fully regenerated, he will fear them. When he has, he will fear nothing" Ardeth replied.

"And you know how he regenerates? By sucking everybody dry who's opened that chest" Daniels yelled, disgusted.

"Yes, he will regenerate, then bring his love back to live" The curator said. Evy walked over to them.

"In the ruins after I read the book, he called me Anck-Su-Namun. And in mister Burns room, Imhotep tried to kiss me" The two men looked at her in surprize.

"Then he has chosen his sacrifice" The curator explained.

"We better find and destory him quick, his powers are getting stronger" Ardeth said, looking out of a window the whole time.

"...and he stretched forth his hands towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt" Jonthan quoted, making chills run through everyone's spines.

--

O'Connell is staring out of a window, Evy and Jonathan are pacing the foyer of their room and the two Americans were sitting quietly, with Samantha asleep peacefully on the sofa.

"We must stop him from regenerating. Who opened that chest?" Evy asked the Americans.

"Well, there was me and Daniels here and then poor Burns of course, oh yeah, and that Egyptologist fella" Henderson explained.

O'Connell turns from the window "What about my buddy, Beni?"

"Naw, he scrammed outta there before we opened the damn thing" Daniels said.

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back here to the safety of the fort, before the creature can get to him" Evy said.

O'Connell looks at Evelyn, Daniels and Henderson. "Okay,... Evelyn, you wait here, you two come with me"

All three of them pounce on him at once --

"The hell with that! I'm not goin' nowhere! We're safe here" Henderson yelled.

"Yeah, I'm not leavin, this fort for nothin'" Daniels also yelled.

"Who put you in charge? You can't just leave me behind like some old suitcase. I'm the one responsible for this mess and I intend to be the one to clean it up" Evy yelled as well. O'Connell just shakes his head and he takes Evelyn, shoves her into the bedroom, slams the door and locks it with a skeleton key. Inside her room we can hear Evy is pounding on the door and yelling, while O'Connell throws the skeleton key to Daniels.

O"Keep an eye on her and the little one. If you leave them, I'll rip your spleen out. C'mon, Jonathan" O'Connell demanded before going to the door.

Jonathan swallows hard and points to himself "Me?"

--

Beni is wreaking the Eygptologist's office, pulling out drawers and files and throwing them on the floor. He finds a silver pocket watch, shakes it, then throws it into his pocket, then he starts tipping over bookcases and clearing shelves.

"Well, well, spring cleaning?" O'Connell asked behind him. He turned to see the adventurer with Jonathan and tries to make a break for it. O'Connell just picked up a chair and threw it at him, knocking him to the floor.

"Who's your new friend Beni?" Rick asked, lifting up the weasely man and putting a knife under his chin.

"What friend? You are my only friend" Beni tried to talk himself out.

"Don't lie. Who is it and what's in it for you?" O'Connell asked again, anger getting to him and starts digging the knife a bit deeper.

"It is better to be the right hand of the Devil,... than in his path. As long as I serve him, I am immune" Beni replied, a smug grin carved on his face.

"Immune to what?" Rick asked, getting more annoyed.

"You shall see" Beni teased.

"What are you looking for?" Jonathan asked.

"The book! The black book they found at Hamunaptra! Imhotep wants it back. Said to me it would be worth it's weight in diamonds" Beni paniked.

"What's he want that for?" Jonathan asked.

"Something about bringing his dead girl-friend back to life. He needs the book..." He looks at Jonathan "And your sister".

Rick looks at Jonathan's shocked face and Beni uses this opportunity to knee O'Connell in the balls, then escape out the window. A scream is then heard out the window, making the guys rush over to the window. Down in the bazaar, people are screaming and quickly backing away from the corpse of the Egyptologist. A partially decayed hand reaches down and takes the sacred canopic jar out of the Egyptologist's shriveled hand.

It's Imhotep, having regenerated even further. He looks up and catches eyes with O'Connell. Imhotep grins, then unhinges his jaw, his mouth stretches to an inhuman size, and then a huge swarm of flies comes out of his mouth and races straight up at O'Connell, Howard and Jonathan. They slam the shutters. The flies slam into the closed window and immediately spread throughout the bazaar, Sending people screaming and running.

"That's two down and two to go" Rick said.

"Then they'll be coming after Evy" Jonathan said worried and ran out the door, Rick behind him.

--

Daniels turns from the window. Henderson sits in a chair next to Evy's door, chain smoking. Both look wired with fear, while Sam is still asleep on the sofa in the room.

"The hell with this. I'm goin, downstairs to get me a drink. You want somethin'? Daniels asked his mate.

"Yeah, get me a glass of bourbon, a shot of bourbon and a bourbon chaser" Henderson answered. Daniels nodded, then left the room. Henderson just sits there and keeps smoking. He reaches into his jacket pocket, pulls out his sacred canopic jar and fondles it. A breeze suddenly comes in through the open window and the curtains flutter. Henderson gets up and goes over to shut it and he looks out the window. Sand then hits Henderson square in the face he screams. He is lifted into the air by a mass of swirling sand and His body twists, turns and slowly shrivels as the life is sucked out of him. Then he collapses to the floor.

On the wall above him, the sand condenses to form a shadow of a human body regenerating. Imhotep steps into view and looks almost normal now, his face no longer decayed. He steps over Henderson's shriveled body and looks at the sleeping form of the child, not fazed by the huge gust of wind that just happened in the room.

He goes up to Evy's door, rattles the knob and finds it's locked. Imhotep grins as he makes his way through the keyhole as a pile of sand. He then turns back into himself and makes his way over to the bed, leaning over the sleeping woman.

The door bangs loudly as Jonathan and O'Connell start pounded on the door. Imhotep ignores it and kisses Evy, his mouth and lips start to decay. The door bursts open, waking Evy up and she screams when she sees the mummy's rotting lips kissing her, shoving him away.

"Get your hands of my girl, pal" Rick yelled, more angry then he's ever been. Imhotep then starts to move towards them.

"Look what I've got" O'Connell says, bringing out Evy's white cat from behind his back. Imhotep sees this and turns into a sand tornado, spinning out of the bedroom window. Samantha, now quite awake goes over to her aunt and hugs her "You alright?" She asked.

Evy just wiped her mouth in disgust and nodded, smiling at her concerned niece.

--

Again, sorry this is so late and small but it's better then nothing right? :) from chugirl2526.


	8. Chaes, Captures and Plane Rides, Oh My!

The Mummy- My Version.

Summary- Everyone else is doing it, so i thought I'd do my own version of the first Mummy film, only with a eight year old Samantha in it joining them. For this story, just ignore my other stories to save confusion. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now.

Author's Notes- Only Samantha is what I own. I do not own any other characters, but I would like to own Jonathan and Rick. Please tell me if I've nicked or used anybody else's ideas and if this story seems weird with Samantha in it because of my other stories. In this story, Sam's mother died when Sam was two years old, leaving Jonathan and Evy to raise her. That's why she's in the Mummy film-story now. And Ardeth is not Sam's step-brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight- Chases, Captures and Plane Rides, oh my!

Jonathan drove his car into the driveway of the museum, as down in the bazaar a green mist drifts through. People start choking, before turning into zombies for Imhotep. Imhotep strolls through the sickened mob, his face half rotted off, his deformed mouth grinning happily. Beni is at his side, looking very nervous. And then, one-by-one, the people silently begin to follow Imhotep, their skin now covered in disgustingly hideous boils and sores.

Inside the museum, O'Connell is walking up the stairs with Evy, the curator with Ardeth, Jonathan with Daniels and Samantha and was thinking up a plan to help her friends.

"Last month I came across an inscription that mentioned The Book Of The Dead. Yes I dismissed it, because it talked about bringing people back from the dead. A notion I was unwilling to believe" She explained.

"Believe it, sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life" O'Connell answered back.

"I'm thinking that if the black Book Of The Dead can bring people back to life -" Evy kept explaining.

"-Then the gold book will destroy him" Samantha spoke up behind, hopeful.

"That's the myth" Evy finished. Then loud chanting is heard coming from outside. They all rush over to the upper windows and look down to see a large, crazed mob covered in hideous boils and sores, chanting up the driveway 'Imhotep, Imhotep!' The mummy was in the middle of the crowd, directing them towards the museum.

The crazed mob crashes into the huge front doors, which are locked. They pound furiously, throwing themselves at it while chanting constantly, as Imhotep solemnly comes up the driveway. The banging on the doors can be heard as Evy and the Curator quickly sort through broken pieces of stone tablets. The others watch as Evy pulls out a large piece. The banging gets louder and multiple windows are shattered as Evy talks while quickly translating the tablet.

"Since the black Book of The Dead was found inside the statue of Anubis, then according to this, the golden Book of The Living should be inside..." She started.

"Where?" All the others yelled at her, making her smile when she finished translating

"The golden Book Of The Living, is inside the statue of Horus"

The front doors suddenly burst open and the crazed mob pours into the museum, making everyone run across the balcony and down the staircase.

--

Jonathan sneaks out of some bushes and quickly heads for his convertible. Suddenly, a splinter group of the diseased mob comes around the side of the museum. Jonathan instantly bugs his eyes out, starts drooling, and begins chanting with them. The crazed group runs past him and heads into the front doors of the museum. Jonathan leaps into the convertible, fires it up and 180's it back over to the bushes. O'Connell, Evelyn, Daniels, Ardeth, the Curator and Samantha jump inside the car. Beni steps out of the museum and sees them.

"Imhotep, Imhotep!" He yells, making his master upstairs look out at his prize escaping. He lets out a horrific screech, sending chills down everyone's spines. Samantha kept looking back as the car started rushing down the bazaar, with the zombie mob running after them.

The convertible goes fast down the narrow bazaar street. Crazies start jumping out of stalls and leaping onto the car. O'Connell and the others fight them off, throwing them overboard and Samantha poking them in the eyes. The others whacked some of the mob through some stalls, knocking them off, but not before they manage to open the back door and pull Daniels and Samantha out.

They tumble across the pavement and Daniels gets up shooting, keeping Samantha behind him. They back into a corner, firing the pistol into the hideous rabble, killing several, keeping them at bay. His gun goes empty, but the mob stays back, looking at him like rabid vultures. Daniels eyes them, filled with fear as the mob parts like the red sea as Imhotep walks through them and up to Daniels and Samantha. Then he gets an idea, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out his jewel encrusted sacred canopic jar. He holds it out for Imhotep, who takes it and grins. Through his tears, Daniels grins back, hopeful that he'll be spared. Instead, he yells out a blood curdling scream. Samantha closes her eyes at the grizzly scene, before looking up into the full face of Imhotep as he grabbed her arm.

Then suddenly Jonathan loses control of the car and slams into a wall. O'Connell grabs Evelyn as they all leap out of the car, but the angry, festering mob quickly surrounds them. The crazed, chanting mob parts and then Imhotep steps through, now fully regenerated. He looks as young and handsome and muscular as he did the day he was buried alive. Evy stares at him in shock and Jonathan stares in angry at the way Imhotep dragged his daughter by the arm roughly.

Imhotep walks up to Evy and starts speaking in ancient Egyptian, with Beni translating "Take his hand and he will spare the others"

She looked around and saw the way O'Connell and Jonathan looked angry at the situation and saw the blood thirsty look in the mob's eyes, and knew what she had to do. She pushed herself away from O'Connell and nearly took hold of Imhotep's out-stretched hand, but O'Connell stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"No, he still has to perform the ritual back at Hamunaptra and he could kill Samantha" O'Connell nodded and let her go, allowing her to grab Imhotep's hand, who pulled her close.

"And this young one will come with me, to help make sure you will not interfere. If you do, I will still harm your friends" Beni continued translating. Evy gave the others a look and walked over to Imhotep and Samantha, putting her hand on the Samantha's shoulder to help calm her down. Imhotep then turns around taking the others with him, Beni went over to Jonathan and grabbed the key from his jacket pocket, before scampering back to his master.

"Kill them" Beni yells translating, making Samantha and Evy scrabble back towards their friends and family, but the mob closed up around them. The rabid vultures were moving in for the kill. O'Connell quickly bends down, pulls open a manhole cover and shoves Jonathan down inside it, then jumps in after him. The Curator pushes Ardeth towards the hole.

"Go! Find a way! Kill the creature!" The curator yelled, drawing out his sword and striking down people from the mob, giving the others a chance to escape. But soon the mob was upon him, and his last sounds were him yelling in pain.

--

Jonathan's bashed-in convertible steams it's way up to a set of semi-abandoned Quonset huts. A single WWI biplane with R.A.F. insignias sits in the sand beside them. These is a sign reading: His Majesty's Royal Air Corp. O'Connell, Jonathan, Howard and Ardeth stand before Winston Havlock.

"So what's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corp?" The old pilot asked.

"Not a damn thing" O'Connell answered.

"Is it dangerous?" Winston asked, curious.

"Well, everyone else we've bumped into has died, why not you?" Jonathan asked, his mind filled with worry for his daughter and sister.

"So what's the challenge then?" Winston asked again.

"To save the damsels in distress, kill the bad guy and steal his treasure" O'Connell answered, making the old pilot smile.

Way off across the desert, a large sand-whirlwind races over the dunes. It comes to a stop and starts to dissipate. Evy, Samantha and Beni are suddenly ejected out of it and they land in a dune, a few miles away from Hamunaptra. The sand then forms into Imhotep, looking up into the sky, listening carefully. Then they hear a plane in the sky and look up.

"Dad" Samantha called out happily. Imhotep then unhinges his jaw, making his mouth open to an inhuman size. He lets fly with another one of his horrible shrieks and a massive wall of sand rises up out of the desert.

The wind whips at Winston in the cockpit. O'Connell sits in the gunner's compartment, with Jonathan is strapped spread-eagle across the left wing, Ardeth Bay is tied tight to the right and Howard tied in the middle of the wings. O'Connell watches the desert below him come alive and rise up towards the plane. Winston looks over the side and sees what's coming and laughs, throws the throttle, and puts the plane into a dive.

O'Connell looks back into the blinding sand and sees a giant face forming inside the sandstorm, until it's Imhotep grinning. O'Connell grabs the Lewis machine-gun, cocks the bracket and fires blasting away at Imhotep's giant face inside the sandstorm. Imhotep's face begins to laugh, then his jaw unhinges, his mouth opens wide and he engulfs the plane. Winston blindly fights for control, elated. The biplane spins inside the blowing sand. Jonathan and Ardeth are screaming with Winston laughing.

Evy knew something had to be done, and she noticed Imhotep had to concentrate very hard to control the sand wall. She grabbed Imhotep's face and kissed him hard, startling the mummy out of his trance. The wall disappeared and Samantha and Evy jumped for joy, only to see the plane crash into the dunes in the distance.

They tried to walk towards them, but Imhotep grabbed Evy's arm hard and dragged her towards the ruins, with Beni bringing Samantha behind them.

--

The biplane smashes over a dune, rolls over and crashes upside- down into another dune. The sand swirls as O'Connell falls out of the gunner's compartment. The left wing is jammed into the dune, Jonathan hangs upside down.

"Excuse me... A little help would be useful... IF IT'S NOT TOO MUCH TROUBLE!!" Jonathan yelled.

O'Connell goes to help Jonathan, as Ardeth stumbles over to the gunner's compartment and tears the Lewis gun off it's mount. He throws the machine-gun over one shoulder, a cartridge belt over the other and staggers away.

O'Connell and Jonathan look into the cockpit to see Winston Havlock is dead, a smile on his face. The plane suddenly starts to move, the sand sinks under their feet and they quickly high-tail-it away. O'Connell, Jonathan and Ardeth make it to some rocks and look back. The biplane, with Winston inside, slides away over a dune. O'Connell gives it a salute as the plane vanishes over the dune and into the sands.

--

there we go, new chapter. I'm so sorry for the late update. I lost the will to write this, but it seems people want it back so here you go ^^ from chugirl2526.


End file.
